


Glass Ring

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bedridden, Cure, Disease, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic Ring, Race Against Time, Sickness, magic items
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time passes by Lucy's health becomes worst each day. Everyone in the guild searches for a cure for their guild member, but it's hopeless for an incurable disease. Natsu tries not to give up hope, but he can barely face the blond without wanting to blame himself for this mess. Established NaLu Slight GrayLu AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Each and everyday, it has been getting worst.

She tried standing up, but her legs were weak under her weight. Her head was in a daze as she reached out for the wooden headpiece of her bed to steadied herself.

All she wanted to do was lay back down in her bed, and sleep. Her eyes were tired as she woke up with a coughing fit in the middle of the night. Her throat was still dry.

The kitchen was beyond her reach.

As soon as she let go of the wood frame, she fell over. How was she suppose to get to the guild, if she can't even reach her own kitchen? She sighed and waited on the ground as if someone would appear and help her.

The pale blonde girl grind her teeth as she tried once more getting up. It took as she had to lift herself up from the ground and back on her bed. "Sorry Natsu..." her voice was soft.

Her eyelids became heavy and she fell back onto her bed; with her legs leaning over the edge. The softness of her comforter was welcomed as she returned to Dreamland.

The shiny beauties were standing on the stage in the spotlight. Each one of them smiled as they wore their fabulous dress. Everyone was watching as each one took their own turns.

Finally, it came to decide a winner.

Everyone was voting for their favorite one out of the bunch. All of them were Fairy Tail members, her friends, so she couldn't decide which one she adored the most.

His hand reached out and grabbed her smaller one. He grinned at her as he lead her to the steps on the stage. The announcer leaned down and took her other hand.

She was standing on stage.

Everyone was watching, but she only seen his eyes.

"The winner is! Lucy~!"

He smiled and jumped onto the stage and held up her hand. The spotlights followed them as the other contestants surrounded them and cheered. She beamed with happiness as her friends cheered her on.

A string of flowers was placed around her neck. And soon, she was dressed with a crown, and a slash across her waist.

"I knew you would win!" He grinned at her.

"Thanks Natsu!"

...

He waited at their regular table. His foot tapped the ground as each second passed. 'Why is she late?' he questioned himself. He watched the clock as it counted down, but he felt like the arms were moving slower than normal.

She should be here.

The Icemaker walked up to him and grabbed a seat across from him. "Are your panties in a wad?"

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes at his fellow rival. Unlike the other times, he was in no mood to associate with this punk. He shifted his feet, and the tapping finally halted.

"That's strange. Lucy's not here," Gray stated as he looked around.

"You just noticed?"

The Icemaker smirked. He finally understood why the Pinky was irritated; his girlfriend wasn't here. "She must be mad at you."

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"You haven't? It's a girl. Anything can anger them."

He pounded the table; shocking the Icemaker in the process. He got up and left the guild, leaving Gray alone at the table. He couldn't think right now. Not when Lucy wasn't here.

She's never late.

Something was wrong, and he could feel it. It has already been two hours since he first entered the guild, and usually she was there before him. She can't be that late. She has never been late before.

They weren't on a mission, and it wasn't a holiday, so she should have been there. All of the guild members went to the guild daily, except those who rather be on the road, Gildarts. But Lucy wasn't like Gildarts. She enjoyed the guild's company, like he did.

Something was definitely wrong.

He raced through the streets of Magnolia, and halted in front of her apartment. It didn't even look like she left the house; her mail was still in the mailbox and there were no recent scents of her leaving her household.

He went through the window and fell on top of her coffee table. "Ouch," he moaned as his shoulder hit against the corner. "Yo! Lucy! Where are you?" The pink haired stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

The Fire Eater walked around her household, and searched each nook for her. Snoring was coming from the back; Lucy's bedroom. "Lucy? You still asleep?" he questioned, but there was no answer.

The door opened and there she was. The blonde was laying on the bed, with her head hitting the wall while her legs stuck out on the side of the bed. "Hey, it's time to get up," he shook her.

She moaned.

"What is it?" Her soft voice questioned. She slowly opened her hazel eyes and stared at the ceiling, before acknowledging the other person in the room. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you. It's past noon."

"Noon? Bu-" she turned her head to look at her clock on her nightstand.

1:53 P.M.

It was indeed past noon.

She could have sworn she only went back to sleep only ten minute ago.

"Come on, let's go to the guild. I've been waiting for ya," the pink haired boy claimed.

"Natsu...I think I should stay here..." she confessed. Her voice was as low as a mouse, but because the pink haired was a Dragon Slayer, he was able to hear her just fine.

"Why? Don't you want to see everyone?"

She coughed, "I don't feel so good right now..."

"You're sick?"

"I think so," she sniffled.

"Should I go get Wendy for you?"

"No...I think it's only a cold..."

The pink haired turned and looked at her room. This was the same room that he intruded in so many times before, yet it looked different and he couldn't pinpoint it. It looked lifeless without Lucy moving around, and the others joying themselves by peeking inside of her items.

He never once in his life gotten sick before, and neither has most of the guild. The most it's been were simple coughs. "Do you need anything?"

"W-Water please..."

He nodded and hurriedly marched in the kitchen. The Dragon Slayer looked through the cabinets for glasses, and after the fourth, he found a few plastic cups. The cold water run into the cup and it slowly filled to the top.

He added a few ice cubes before returning to the girl. The cup was placed on her nightstand after she took a few slips. "Thank you...Natsu..."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think I will just rest."

"Is it alright if I stay? In case if you needed something else?"

"No...don't worry about me," she gave him a faint smile, "It's just a small cold...that's all..."

He couldn't help but worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!

The next day he visited her and she was still laying on her bed. Unlike the last time, her head was laying on the pillows and her body was tucked underneath the sheets.

And unlike last time, Erza, Carla, Happy, and Wendy came along.

Wendy gasped as soon as the door opened. She trotted over to the blonde's bed. "Lucy, are you okay? Are you hot? Have you threw up?" she questioned the girl with numerous medical questions.

"I'm...just a little warm..." the blonde claimed. Her voice was weaker than the day before.

The back of Wendy's hand rested on the blonde's forehead. She gasped, "You're overheating!"

Natsu mimicked Wendy, and tried it himself, "I don't see anything wrong." To him, her forehead was the same temperature as his.

"You're a Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course you won't feel the difference," Erza stated. "To you, this is probably normal." The scarlet haired turned and face the small Dragon Slayer, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh...I think she has the flu. I can't tell just based on her temperature."

"Is she going to die?" Happy bluntly questioned. He tilted his head and stared innocently at Wendy. The blond woman was wishing that cat would get hit.

Her wish came true, Carla smacked him, "Of course she isn't! It's just the common flu, correct, Wendy?"

"Most likely. It's that time of the year when the seasons changes. She could be allergy to something in the wind," the small girl suggested. It was common with the climate changing. "How long have you been feeling ill?"

"I don't know...I just got tired at first...started coughing real bad..and...then yesterday, I couldn't even stand out of my bed..." Wendy nodded at the blond's answer as she noted it in her brain.

It wasn't worst at first. She just thought she wasn't getting enough sleep, and that was why she was tired all of the time. Then, she started having coughing fits during the night time.

Everything was minor, and she didn't make a fuss of it until she woke up yesterday. It felt as though all of the burdens from days past weighted her down and she couldn't get back up.

"When should she get better?" Natsu asked the next question.

"It shouldn't last longer than a week."

He sighed in relief and gave Lucy a small smile, in which she returned.

...

The Dragon Slayer leaned over the table and moaned. Imminently, he knew that asshole was walking over to him. He braced himself for the taunts he knew was going to come his way.

The Ice Princess chose a chair at the table next to him. "You've been doing that too often."

"Doing what?" the pink haired snapped. He was in no mood for this horseplay with his rival. Not now.

"Moaning and groaning. It's bad for you, so stop it already. Plus, it's annoying to hear all the time."

"Too bad. I feel like groaning and moaning, so I'll do it if I want too."

"Flame Brain, it's not just you who's worried. Everyone here is Lucy's friend, even that Iron Moron." Gray lifted his feet onto the chair after he pointed to Gajeel at the bar. "Just stop worrying. She will be fine."

"If she isn't, I'm going to beat you up."

"As if that will happen," Gray smirked.

"Watch what you say. I may take that offer sooner than expected."

Gray relaxed his body and leaned back on the chair. "Just tell me when and where, and I'm all at it."

...

Five weeks passed, and Lucy's state of health only gotten worst with each day.

They moved her to the Guild. This way, they could keep a closer watch on her. Master already called Porlyusica, but there was no answer. Lucy was left in Wendy's care until the could get a hold of the old witch.

Lucy was in the back room; a room they used for guests. They set up a tray next to her bed, as well as other equipment for Wendy to use on the blonde.

Everything the small girl tried didn't work on Lucy.

Medicine.

Remedies.

Spells.

Lucy only grew worst each day. Wendy felt like this was her fault. Everything she learned from her foster mother wouldn't work on the blonde, and she had nothing else to give.

Lucy's hair grew thin and paled, as well as the rest of her body. She was practically skin and bones. Every meal she tried to consume ended up in the trash within ten minutes.

On the 35th day, Wendy finally wailed for her incompetent as all of her spells backfired. She was a Sky Dragon Slayer. The healer of the sky. Yet, she couldn't even cure her own friend.

Mirajane patted her shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"There has to be another explanation as to why it's not working," Erza added, "You're not to blame."

And this drove the entire guild to work together to find a cure for their very own guild member. They called in help from those all around Fiore; experts in the medical field.

Everyone started helping if they weren't before.


	3. Chapter 3

The pink haired stood outside on the porch and took a deep breath. He watched as the sun slowly moved in the sky. He felt like time was disarray. Some days, he feels as though he's been there forever. On other, when he visits Lucy's bedside, it feels like only a minute.

He looked down at his palm. As soon as everything was looking up for the guild, this had to happen. And to Lucy, no less.

They only started dating a month before Lucy became bedridden. Everything was lovely and merry with her in his arms. He's always been in love with her, but the two only recently exchanged feelings two months ago.

_He itched his collar._

_Her back was turned from him. She was watching the sunset over the great garden. Without hesitation, he marched up to her. "Nice sight, right?" he questioned. Trying to start some small talk._

_"Yeah..." She barely noticed his presence. She was absorb in the sunset; her eyes reflected the sunlight. Her big bright brown eyes that he adored so much._

_"You know...uh..." For once, he felt a lump in his throat. He's always been so blunt before, but now, when he most needed it, he could not utter a single word._

_She blinked and turned her head slowly to make eye contact with the pink haired. "I know what?"_

_"Uh...just, never mind."_

_"What was it?"_

_"It was nothing. I already forgot what I was about to say," he plain out lied. He knew exactly what he was going to say. Three words that he wanted to express ever since he met the blonde girl._

_I love you._

_But his tongue wouldn't not allow him to utter such. Instead, he could only watch as Lucy got absorb into the sunset once again. Their hands were inches away from contact, and she was faintly blushing at the close distance._

_At first, he didn't know this feeling that swelled inside of his heart. But, after all of the teasing from their enemies and guild members about their relationship, he finally knew the answer. Love._

_"It's so beautiful."_

_"The city of blooming flowers," he stated. He never thought much of it until he actually set his eyes on their gardens. This was the Kingdom's official garden that offered the best of the best; and it certainly showed._

_"Thanks for taking me."_

_"Any time." As long as he saw her beautiful eyes, he was fine with anything._

_"I read about these in my mother's books, but I never thought I would see them up close."_

_"I just heard you and Erza talking about this place, that's it." He confessed that he overheard their conversation. Instead of her delivering a slap, she only smiled at his thoughtfulness.  
_

_Silence followed after and the pink haired braced himself for his next words, "Lucy, can I tell you something?"_

_She glanced his way and raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, what is it?"_

_He took a hold of her hand and made eye contact, "You know how we first met, became partners, and stuff? Well, uh..." he took a deep breath. It was now or nothing, "I love you."_

_Her jaw dropped, "Y-You love me? Did you just say that?"_

_"Yeah...I love you ever since we first met." He broke the eye contact and looked away. He knew it was coming. Rejection follow by her famous slap across the face._

_Instead, Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Y-You do? Because...I love you too..."_

He grinned at the fond memory. He could have sworn at that moment, his heart exploded when she said those words. He still doubts he even heard those words coming from her mouth. They were just too good to be true.

_"I love you too."_

Words he never thought he would hear from her. He was ready for her to reject him right there and then, and never speak to him ever again. But luckily, she felt the same way.

The pink haired exhaled smoke from his mouth and went inside. His break was over, and now he needed to go and help with the research. Before heading downstairs, he passed by Lucy's room.

The pale girl was laying on the bed with her eyes opened in the form of a smile. Her hand was resting in another person's hand. Each word the man spoke, she smiled.

"Hello," he knocked on the door, getting their attention and he walked inside of the room. The tray by her bed had a bowl of soup that she barely touched. Tubes were hooked up to her arms; giving her the nutrients that she's been missing from throwing up.

Gray looked up and without much of a glance, he left the room.

"What's with Ice Princess?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"I think he stayed too long..." Her voice was a whisper in this small room. The boy looked down at her hand and cringed. It lost it's normal color, as well as her hair.

"Oh, okay. Well, my break is over, so I only came in to see how you are doing. Do you need anything? Water?"

During his breaks, he spent with Lucy. But she sleeps whenever his break time comes, and he ends up going outside in the cool air.

And when everyone decides it's time to go home, he stays in her room sleeping in that wooden chair next to her bed.

She gave him a faint smile. It wasn't as big as the one she gave to Gray, "No, I'm all taken care of...Mira...she's been checking on me..." She held up her arm and the white gown she was wearing shifted with the movement.

He quickly lost his smile as he thought of Gray helping out Lucy, instead of himself, but when she mentioned Mira, he calmed down. He quickly bent over her bed and pecked her pale cheek. "If you need something, just call. Or even whisper, I'll hear."

"Okay...thanks, Natsu...thanks for everything." Her brown eyes beamed as they made eye contact.

He couldn't frown with those eyes staring at him, he grinned as brightly as her, "No problem."


End file.
